


a sweet revelation

by breadpoetsociety (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lyric fic, M/M, Song fic, Stargazing, and lance being lance, being generally cute, hand holding, nothing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/breadpoetsociety
Summary: Keith felt warm fingers wrap around his own and his breath hitched in his throat. 
“You can tell I really like you,” Lance whispered hotly in his ear, languishing over every word. “Because I’ll hold your hand even with these stupid gloves on.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first foray into publishing on ao3 and my first proper voltron fanfic WOOO. i'm a sucker for klance and wanted to do some work with those two dingos, and this practice songfic turned into a cheesy little fluff piece. hope you enoy!

“Wow,” Lance said absentmindedly. “Why are all the stars out here? I hardly ever see them back on the school grounds. And yanno, hardly at home!”

“No light pollution,” Keith said flatly, focusing on the road ahead of him.

“It sort of smells like an air freshener out here,” Lance said, more loudly this time. The roar of the engine started to drown everything out.

“There’s a half-dead pine forest to your right.”

“Cool.” Lance clung tight to the dark-haired boy in front of him as they raced down a desert highway on some motorcycle that looked more out of Speed Racer than Sturgis.

Lance would be lying if he told himself he didn’t know why he was out with his classmate-turned-rival-turned-friend in the middle of nowhere on a school night. He knew exactly why, and the reason was that stupid bubbling feeling in his stomach that he was getting right now just from the tickle of Keith’s stupid mullet stupid pretty eyes and stupid nice smell of cologne and gasoline.

“Where’s everyone else tonight?” Keith yelled back at the boy clinging to him, revving the engine a little bit more. He laughed as he felt Lance grab his t-shirt tighter. “I’m not going to kill you, you know.”

“You might!” Lance screeched in his ear. “And I don’t know. Hunk just said they couldn’t come.” More like Hunk refused to come, saying he didn’t want to third-wheel Keith and Lance. Not like this was a date.

After twenty more minutes of somehow silent riding, Keith slid his bike to a stop outside a small shack, miles off the main road. Nothing was around—not even a light post. A small yellow lamp inside the main room was the only beacon for ages.

“Come on,” Keith extended a hand to Lance after gracefully hopping off the bike. Lance made a big show of refusing the hand and then falling on his face. Keith snorted, then for whatever reason decided to show off even more, beckoning Lance over to the porch.

“Want a really good view of the stars?” he asked. Lance nodded excitedly. “Follow me,” Keith said with a grin, jumping up onto the porch railings and then hooking his hands on the ledge of the roof. Judging by how swiftly and smoothly he flung himself on top of the house, he’s done this more than once.

Lance scrambled to try to do the same but ended up half-hanging off the roof. Keith laughed—seriously, three laughs in a night! That’s a rare sign. Lance swelled with pride inside while Keith tried to drag his lanky body up onto the roof with him.

After a struggle, the pair finally sat themselves on the tip top of Keith’s shingled shack, watching the stars twinkle around them.

Keith snuck a glance to the man at his right, watching how the moon lit up his deep ocean blue eyes. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t know the reason for inviting Lance out here. He wanted to spend more time with him outside of the training deck, outside of the classroom, outside of the eyes of everyone who expected Lance to act one way and Keith to act another.

Keith liked himself best when he got to be alone, and he wondered if Lance was the same. He looked back up at the stars, dancing above.

“You can see Perseus there,” he pointed, guiding Lances eyes with a finger. Lance just snorted.

“I can’t believe you still wear those ridiculous finger gloves,” he smiled at Keith. “But I guess they go with the mullet.”

“At least I can get off a motorcycle. Or climb up a roof.”

“Neither of those are normal skills and you know it!”

“Whatever.” Keith huffed, but a smile still skirted the corner of his lips.

“Lance one, Mullet Man…” Lance did a short drumroll. “Zero!”

“Pffft,” Keith almost laughed, stretching out on the expanse of roof beneath him. “You’re like in negative points, man.”

“How?!” “Two words: The Tailor.”

“Look man,” Lance had actually started laughing before speaking this time. “If I had pulled that flying maneuver off you know it would have been an awesome nickname.”

“They call me The Tailor, cause of how I thread the needle,” Keith mimicked Lance’s voice, acting as though he were in their school’s training simulator.

“You weren’t even there for that!” Lance almost yelled. “You can’t make fun of me for it when you dropped out.”

Keith sat awkwardly for a moment before pointing to another constellation, next to the first he identified. “There’s Andromeda.”

“Keith, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, really,” Lance scooted a little closer. “I just meant to tease.”

Keith shot a small smile towards him. “I know.”

“Still, I’m sorry.” Lance scooted even closer, taking the opportunity to apologize as a primo opportunity to get as close to Keith as possible. Not that he wanted to be close to him.

Keith shivered as a breeze wrapped around the pair.

“Woah, you look freezing,” Lance tried his ‘smooth operator’ voice. “Here, let me lend you my jacket…”

“I already have one,” Keith said plainly, looking quizzically at Lance who had already half-removed the green jacket from his shoulders. The two sat there for a moment just staring at each other then looked away quickly.

Ah, to be two idiots in love, the narrator mused.

“So why’d you invite me out here? Just to stargaze?” Lance’s voice resumed its usual casual quality—it was lilting, almost lyrical, as though he were always about to laugh. Keith swallowed.

“I guess,” he said. “But you always talked about seeing the true Keith or whatever.”

“Ah yes… the heart underneath the mullet…”

“Anyway,” Keith growled. “I guess… You’re not gonna see it anywhere but here, is all.”

There was a pause.

“I didn’t know you took that so seriously,” Lance said, serious himself. He sat up to face Keith and just stared for a moment. Keith was about to rail him for making light of the situation before Lance spoke: “Thank you.”

Now it was Keith’s turn to stare at Lance. Thank you for what? He thought.

“For taking it seriously I guess,” Lance seemed to read the question in his companion’s mind. “It means a lot to me.”

Keith didn’t know how to respond so his mouth just started moving. “I just like you a lot I guess,” he said quietly, then almost jumped off the roof for saying what he said.

Lance turned a bright red and his mouth was agape. Now Keith really was in for it. He just turned a great friendship moment into something it wasn’t. He wanted to throw up and also punch something.

Maybe Lance’s stupid blushing face.

“Stop staring at me,” Keith gruffly yelled, starting to turn away before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I like you a lot too!” Lance said excitedly, like a puppy in a pet store on Christmas morning. “…We’re talking about more than friends, right.”

Now Keith’s mood had dramatically switched to shock and now to laughter: “Right.”

“Cool,” Lance said, sitting back.

“Cool,” Keith repeated, matching his movements. The two resumed staring at the stars in even more awkward silence. Even a confession couldn’t convince the other that they liked them.

Ridiculous, honestly.

“So Perseus and Andromeda,” Lance finally said, scooting closer to Keith for the umpteenth time that night. “They were a couple, right?”

“Well, yeah,” Keith started to explain. “Although it’s kind of a weird story with a crazy sea monster and—“ and Keith felt warm fingers wrap around his own and his breath hitched in his throat.

“You can tell I really like you,” Lance whispered hotly in his ear, languishing over every word. “Because I’ll hold your hand even with these stupid gloves on.”

Keith had found Lance pretty funny the whole night, but at this he finally let go of all his reservations with a deep belly laugh. Lance laughed too, warmly, and Keith squeezed Lance’s hand back. It was almost like Lance’s hand cut through whatever mental block Keith had and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Hey Lance,” Keith said once the pair had stopped chuckling.

“Yeah, Mullet?” Lance smiled smarmily. Keith rolled his eyes and decided to forgo permissions, leaning in to kiss the green-clad boy holding his hand.

“That’s for calling me Mullet,” he said into the kiss.

“Damn,” Lance said. “If this is how you respond I’m gonna have to piss you off a lot more.” Keith just grinned more, knocking teeth against his kissing partner accidentally.

"If you insist," he said. "I think I could put up with your stupidity if this is the payback I get." Lance just kissed him back at this point, earnestly this time. It wasn't a joke anymore, Keith could tell. Lance really, really, really, really liked him. And Keith really, really, really, really, really, really liked Lance.

"I really, really, really, really, really like you," he said after they broke apart for a breath. Lance had never seen Keith's eyes like this: wide, and vulnerable. They were almost grey, but sort of blue. Maybe purple in the right light and glassy. He looked down at their clasped hands, looked at Keith's pink lips, felt their foreheads locked together and smiled wider than he knew how.

Keith watched Lance smile again, but this time it was real and genuine. Not the smarmy Tailor schtick, or even just a friendly grin. This one made his eyes crinkle in a way Keith had never seen.

"I really, really, really, really, really like you too," Lance said. "And I have for a while but I'm sure you knew that–"

"I didn't," Keith deadpanned.

"But hey at least now you know and I can make out with you okay let's do it," and Lance went in for another kiss before Keith stopped him, gently grabbing his jaw.

"I'm serious, you know," and now Keith looked SUPER vulnerable. Like, someone kicked his cat vulnerable. Lance squeezed his hand.

"I'm gonna do my damdest to show you that I'm serious too," he said seriously. Keith smiled again– still nothing Lance would get used to, it's so ravishing– and Lance cut it off with a kiss.

"I really, really, really, really, really, really, really like you." He said between kisses. "And I want you, and you want me."

"Yes, I want you too," Keith laughed. The stars continued to twinkle above the pair, as though winking down at them, having their own happy laugh at two idiots in love.

**Author's Note:**

> for those who don't know: the song this is based off of is "i really like you" by carly rae jepsen. the lyrics are peppered throughout and the title is a lyric as well! thanks for reading!


End file.
